Comfort
by Erratic-Sanity
Summary: Edward can’t get comfortable. Roy thinks he knows just the thing to solve Ed’s predicament. [Drabble]


**Author:** Raychill (Erratic-Sanity)

**Category:** General/Fluff

**Rating:** PG

**Keywords:** Roy, Edward, Couch

**Warnings:** Shonen Ai

**Type:** Drabble

**Total Words**: 700

**Summary:** Edward can't get comfortable. Roy thinks he knows just the thing to solve Ed's predicament.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Full Metal Alchemist_ or any of its characters. I am using them for my own entertainment

-:- -:- -:-

**Comfort**

Roy felt, rather than heard, Edwards's arrival. When mad, Ed knew how to slam the door just right so the entire house shook. Roy made a mental note to remind Edward, when he was in a better mood, to be more gentle with his precious home. After all, his house was proof of his many years of accomplishments and service.

The ambush on his poor house didn't stop there, Roy dully noted. As he observed the picture frames on the dresser rattling and heard his stairs groan and whine1 under Ed's heavy footsteps.

Roy sighed, "Three, two, one…"

The bedroom door slammed open and a livid Edward Elric stomped in.

"Welcome home Full-."

"Don't start that 'Fullmetal' shit with me Roy. I'm in no mood."

Roy blinked; Ed was in a worse mood than he thought. Did something happen? He watched Ed roughly change into his night clothes and step into the bathroom. From his position on the bed he gazed at Ed brushing his teeth and combing out his hair. Nothing seemed abnormal, except, he did look a little stiff. Roy frowned; he didn't like being left in the dark about anything, especially anything involving his Fullmetal Alchemist.2

Feet shuffling against carpet3 brought him out of his musing and he watched as Ed made his way over to the bed. With a heavy sigh he pulled down the covers and got into bed. Roy's lips curved slightly upward. _He's so beautiful._4

Ed twitched, and he sprang up from him lying down position so he was propped up on both of his elbows. His eyes narrowed as he glared at Mustang.

"What the fuck is so funny?" His voice was harsh and demanding but uncharacteristically weak.

Roy answered cautiously, not wanting to upset his younger lover anymore than he already was.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how comfortable and cute you looked." Of course, he only thought the 'and cute' part. Knowing full well how Ed _hated_ being called cute.5

"Comfortable? Like hell, in fact I haven't been able to get comfortable since I slept on your couch after lunch!"

Roy raised one eyebrow, "Oh really and why's that?"

The Flame Alchemist mentally rolled his eyes. Here he thought something was seriously wrong, when in fact Ed was throwing a fit over something so trivial. _He probably has a crick in his neck or something else equally as childish_.

"I'll tell you why. It's because of your **evil** couch! Stupid thing plotted against me and attacked my back. Now my back is all sore and knotted up." 6

Roy snorted. _Evil Couch_? _Please._ But he decided to humor his irate lover.

"Rollover!"

"What? Hell no, I'm not your bit-!"

"Edward, just rollover."

Ed grumbled but complied anyway and rolled over unto his stomach. Soon after, he felt a light weight settle on top of his lower back. He was about to protest and tell Roy to get his fat ass off of him. When said 'Fat-Ass' began performing miracles, or close enough in Ed's opinion.

"Mmm, feels nice." Ed sleepily drawled out.

"I'm glad you like it." Roy whispered as his fingers continued to dance across Ed's back and shoulders, easing away the tension in his tight muscles.

-:- -:- -:-

Soft snoring singled he was done and could stop, so Roy carefully eased himself off of his sleeping companion and lay back down on his own side of the bed. With a quick flick of the wrist he turned off the bedroom lamp and rolled over onto his side facing Edward. The slight movement caused Ed to stir and he slowly opened his eyes. Gold met black and a shared thought caused them both to reposition.

The sheets rustled as limbs moved underneath. They continued to shift until both occupants of the bed stilled. Ed found himself wrapped up in Roy's arms, and his back was flush against Roy's abdomen. Their legs were gently intertwined. Roy squeezed his arms around Edward in a brief hug, his lips ghosting across Ed's neck.

"Comfortable Fullmetal?"

Edward smiled, "Very, Mustang."

As they both drifted off to sleep Roy faintly remembered to tell Ed something, but right now he was too comfortable to care.

-:- -:- -:-

**Author's Notes/Ramblings**

1. …_heard his stairs groan and whine_

Whenever I complain the little girl I baby-sit says I whine and groan like stairs. So cute!

2. _Roy frowned; he didn't like being left in the dark about anything, especially anything involving his Fullmetal Alchemist._

Roy always knows anything and everything Ed's done, and when he doesn't he gets miffed! Someone's a little over protective. P

3. _Feet shuffling against carpet…_

When I'm feeling ridiculously lazy, I won't even pick up my feet, I just shuffle along. It really wears down your shoes though.

4._ He's so beautiful._

Ed with his hair down, yummy.

5. _Knowing full well how Ed hated being called cute._

Haha, we all know Ed's a "Rugged Handsome".

6. _"I'll tell you why. It's because of your **evil** couch! Stupid thing plotted against me and attacked my back. Now my back is all sore and knotted up."_

Because we all know it's the couches fault! Don't worry, we believe you Ed!

Yeah, I think my notes are longer than my actual story. Pfft, oh well. I'm not exactly happy with how this turned out.

I fear I didn't keep the characters in-character. I had a hard time writing the dialog and I think I made Ed appear childish, which isn't what I was going for. I also think that it was way to repetitive, especially with the names… But I didn't want it to be confusing and I wasn't really sure what else to call them.

Yeah, blah I also switched the verb tense a lot, but it's late and I could really care less. XX.

Well, at least the idea was cute… I'd really like to know if I did an okay job on keeping everyone in character. So maybe you could review and tell me how good or bad I did?


End file.
